Surfaces
by Pinay Tiger
Summary: Kaoru loves Kenshin and does everything she can to make it obvious. Kenshin finally realizes his feelings for her. Tensions rise, understandings must be met, and the Battousai surfaces once more. Slight AU, set in the Meiji Times still, some OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I actually wrote this some time ago as a draft, and never got it published and uploaded. I tweaked it a little, fixed up the grammar, syntax arrangements, and did some minor characterization. I don't know what will be of the story. Hope it goes decent.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kenshin, or Kaoru, or anyone else for that matter; even though I am conceivably in love with Battousai. These are all Watsuki's creations.

**Surfaces**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

_"Kenshin, all I wanted to say is that… that I am… falling for you." _

Kaoru looked up to the darkening sky, remembering those three words that pierced her heart. Saying what she felt should have been easy, right? They were only words that meant to show her affection towards him, yet he felt otherwise. She knew he felt otherwise. To have condemned her to this self-proclaimed hell was nearly as meaningless as any seemingly romantic images she had readily conjured up about the wanderer who now resided at her dojo. It had been months, and still she had nothing more offered from the wanderer than that stupid blank smile. She tampered with her stray locks that blew in the cold of the late night wind, her tresses of ebony a fluttering blanket of black silk and scented jasmine.

"Even here I feel lonely," Kaoru uttered. "I don't get it; how could he not understand the way I feel for him? It's been _obvious_ since the day we met."

Kaoru got up and headed back to the dojo. With each appeasing step, she felt the pangs of rejection seeping through her heart. With a quick pause, she turned to the moon trying to figure out an answer to her question. _Oh Kenshin, if only you knew how I feel for you_. Understanding that her desires and wishes may never come true, she quickened her pace. She was being stupid again. It was best if she returned to join with the others for dinner. She had been gone almost all day, and surely her moodiness wouldn't go unannounced.

With a lithe foot stepping into the kitchen, the shoji gliding with ease, she was met with the delicious smells of Kenshin's cooking. The man-with his wild red hair hung loosely together-was a genius in many things; swordsmanship and cooking set aside, he could have easily been mistaken for the Kamiya Dojo's house made! Among the set meal were fish, rice balls, and miso soup. When permitted with the time and effort, Kenshin's ability to cook had no limits allowing him to prepare a fine dish.

Trying not to catch his attention, Kaoru padded into the kitchen dismally, surveying him. Kenshin was finishing his ritual of washing dishes. She took the time to watch his sinewy muscles ripple under his magenta _gi_, fascinated with the art of control and precision the ex-hitokiri executed. Just the sight of him brought joy to her in more ways than one; she felt raw emotions that she had never felt before within her, her stomach filling with emptiness. She savored the time she had with him, whether it be long or short, and held on to it dearly. It was just a shame that from where she stood, he was still very distant. Watching him spread out some bowls and chopsticks, she decided to sit down and staggered in his direction. With that, Kenshin heard a definite thud, peering over his shoulder.

"Good evening Miss Kaoru, you were out for an awfully long time!" He smiled. "Is there something amiss that would make you feel uneasy? This one would like to know." Kenshin spoke with a warm and soothing voice, his eyes radiant. But to Kaoru, something was missing. It was still distant, blank even, this gaze of his.

"No, Kenshin," Kaoru whispered as she tore her eyes from his beautiful face, her head bending down, "Nothing is wrong when you feel so much-" She could not find the strength in her to continue.

"What was that, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked abruptly. Kaoru looked up to his warm violet eyes, caught in the intensity of his gaze. A steady silence passed between them. A comfortable silence. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt that for the first time Kenshin might see her for what she is and acknowledge her feelings. Nothing. A sudden look of dismay ran through her blue eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just fine thank you!" She snapped turning away looking down at the floor.

_Damn it, every time I look in his eyes I fall hopelessly. And to this very moment, he still doesn't know. Am I not good enough? What am I doing wrong? What is wrong with me?_

Kenshin could see that she was inwardly warring to find the right words to start a conversation. He gave her a moment, but to no avail, it would seem she wouldn't be addressing any concerns tonight at dinner. There was always tomorrow, Kenshin reminded himself, jotting down a mental note. Kaoru just wasn't herself, her premature absence from the day indicative of this.

Casting her one last worried look, the redhead spun on his heel to grab a couple of bowls. He could feel the presence of a taller man meandering in their direction. Kenshin could also smell the alcohol on the man's breath as he curtly spoke.

"Hey Kenshin, that smells good! What are we having for dinner tonight?" asked Sanosuke.

The tall, lanky man was walking clumsily, a cheesy and wild grin on his face. Sanosuke had been on a lucky streak with his petty gambling as of late. It brought a sense of relief to Kaoru knowing that the freeloader had some money to waste on his accord, and not hers. He had been frequenting the Akabeko on a near day to day basis, and also _paid_ his tab. It just irked the young assistant master to see Sanosuke in a drunken state; alcohol tended to bring out stupidity within humans, and as patient as Kaoru had been newly, she did not want to have to resort to murdering the man with her bokken. She dared him to say something mindless, her bright eyes warning him silently. He just looked at her, and smiled, his cheeks almost as red as Kenshin's hair.

When his path finally crossed with Kaoru's, Sano let out a horrendous guffaw, and patted her head. "Whoa Missy, you were out for quite some time, I heard. Where were you?" He was off on thin ice. But Sano did not see Kaoru burn daggers into him over and over with her heated stare. "Is there something going on-or, rather-someone we don't know about?" Sanosuke laughed. She turned away in embarrassment, meeting Kenshin's eyes. She could feel her cheeks flush. Damn Sanosuke for being, well, Sanosuke….

Yahiko heard Sano's laughter and dashed for the kitchen. Monkey see, monkey must do was the motto nearly adopted by the ten year old boy; and Sanosuke making fun of Kaoru anyway possible was the highlight of any young, arrogant, and seemingly annoying brat. Momentarily, Kaoru thought of the exact reasons why she even took in such a kid under her wing, only to draw a blank. It had to do with Kenshin, she was sure of it.

"What's so funny Sano?" Yahiko interjected playfully, tossing his dirtied shinai on the ground, adding to Kaoru's building fury.

"Check it out. The little Miss is keeping something from us." Kaoru turned a deeper shade of crimson that would have put all of Kenshin's past victims' blood to shame. Her hair nearly stood on end. "A secret _someone_ maybe!"

Sanosuke eyed Kaoru in suspicion then glanced over to Kenshin. Looking in amazement, Yahiko didn't understand the situation. Instead, the stubborn child followed Sano's lead; he pointed his finger in a kiddy-like fashion and laughed. "Who'd want to make out with you? You're just a big ugly girl. A big ugly raccoon." Kenshin on the other hand, looked on in disbelief for Kaoru didn't attack at the two. Expecting Kenshin to stand up for her, Kaoru looked to him for protection. He merely stood in front of the three and watched in contempt. Kaoru got up and headed for her room.

_That's odd. Miss Kaoru didn't say a thing. She's never this quiet when it comes to being laughed at. Usually, she would be tearing them to pieces right now. Yet this one wonders, what is causing her to act like this? She hasn't eaten her dinner. Surely she will come to her senses and eat at her leisure, that she will. _

Kenshin took his position and began to eat. Placing his chopsticks between his lean fingers, he was caught off guard by the rude manners of the idiot boy. Yahiko, as his usual self, stuffed his face. Kenshin ruefully smiled, again trying to conclude if Sano and Yahiko indeed had bottomless pits for stomachs. After finishing his soup and fish, Yahiko promptly ate his rice balls in a wolf-like manner. He then set his eyes on Sano's rice balls. When Sano tipped his head back to sip some of his sake (Buddha forbid he had more to drink!), Yahiko snatched the remaining three. Sanosuke saw this from the corner of his eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you, _little_ Yahiko?" he growled throwing a jug of sake at his head. "Keep your hands on your own food you freeloader!"

"Don't call me _little_! How many times did I tell you that I'm _not_ little! Don't throw crap at me either! Damn, that hurts!" Yahiko snapped, rubbing his head.

"Now, now, let's calm down. There's no need to fight over…." before Kenshin could continue, Yahiko and Sanosuke roared in unison, "Stay out of this!"

Kenshin backed down and continued to sip his tea. If it were a battle of food, surely the two should have accepted in Kenshin's premature offer to make more. But it was a battle of wits sometimes. Or just manhood…. Suddenly a thought ran through his head. _That's strange; there's no sign of Miss Kaoru_. Kenshin got up and headed for Kaoru's room. "Please excuse me; this one will be back, that he will."

* * *

Within the confines of her room, Kaoru laid on her futon trying to find a position that would pacify her aching body. She turned on her back, pain. She let out a sigh of depression and turned on her stomach. Before she could settle down, her stomach lashed out a huge rumble. This caused her to lie on her side, more pain. She gave in to her first intentions and decided to look at the ceiling.

Studying the pale pigment of the wall, she began to think about the incident that occurred in the kitchen.

_He didn't say anything to stop their teasing. Why didn't he stop them? Oh, Kenshin. _

She began to cry silently, keeping her breathing in check. The next thing she needed was three men huddled from above. Tears slowly trailed down her porcelain cheeks, dripping on the floor, her waves of emotions continually overflowing.

Kenshin knocked on her door a couple times before entering. He slid the door open only to find Kaoru sitting. He examined her from a far and noticed the stray tears that littered the pristine floor of her room. He felt something come over him. He needed to aid her in her struggles in a way that he could cease the cause of her crying. She sat in quiet.

_What is this? She's been in here for an hour only to have this one find her crying like this. No, this can't be. She is never in this kind of state. _

"Miss Kaoru, you didn't eat your dinner. This one has asked this before, mind him not for asking again. Is there something wrong?" Kenshin stood in silence allowing Kaoru to respond; nothing came out of her. He looked at her once more and began to approach quietly. With each footstep creaking closer, Kenshin placed his hands on her shoulders. She didn't budge. He shook her lightly.

"Kenshin…Ken…shin…" Kaoru moaned, "Let go of me." Kenshin didn't answer as he tightened his grip.

"Ouch, that hurts. Let go…of…me this instant." Her words fell on deaf ears, the vice-like hold of Kenshin's hand burning.

"Miss Kaoru, listen. You haven't been yourself for the past few days…"

"Why does it come to your attention that I matter to you now? Why is it when I cry, get hurt, or need protection you care? Please Kenshin…you're … hurting me…."

Kaoru cried even more. With tears streaming down her cheeks yet again, Kenshin decided to let loose on his grip. His sudden actions left a blank indication on his face to what he was initially there for. Instead of calming her of her whimpers, he sat beside her unknowingly. He saw before him what he never wanted to see: Kaoru being ripped to shreds emotionally because of him. He had hurt her. But why? How even?

Kenshin heaved a sigh and held Kaoru close to him.

_What had this unworthy one done?_

In one fluid motion, he extended reassuring arms.

He held her close to his body to comfort her. The warmth of the wanderer became evident to Koaru. She felt his hands caressing her back with a touch far greater than what she could ever think of her receiving from him. She let up with the tears but didn't look at Kenshin's face. Taking his calloused hands, he cupped her cheeks and brought her face up to his. Slowly, Kenshin wiped a stray tear away from her cheek and looked deeply into her blue eyes. Kaoru turned away. Kenshin cupped her cheeks once more; he slowly met his face with hers. Kaoru began to tremble for she didn't know what Kenshin was doing, let alone thinking, as his breathing became deeper, ragged. Laced with confusion, Kaoru could only close her eyes.

Kenshin dipped his head forward, his crimson bangs fluttering over her face delicately. He brought his lips close to hers seeking permission to taste her. Kaoru opened her eyes. As he inched closer to her, slowly opening his eyes, she pushed Kenshin back in skepticism. His once peaceful lavender eyes took on the hue of amber orbs. _Ba-Battousai…._ Kenshin was shocked when he noticed Kaoru thrusting his arms off her. After doing so, she headed for the nearest corner of her room and cradled her self. She didn't know whether to be accepting or completely afraid to death of this man before her.

"I don't understand…Kaoru," he growled.

_His voice,_ Kaoru thought_, he said "I", and he said my name…. He said "Kaoru"._

"Why did you pull away?" Hoarse, demanding voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: BOO. This took forever! Honestly I was going to update this sometime 2 weeks ago, and I have not made too much progress. I did, however, started writing an updated chapter to my other story I started 5 years ago, Burned in Memories. I have a feeling I am going to enjoy writing that one more, as I am putting a little more effort in terms of character development and not rushing the whole story. But we will see how this will go. Sorry again for everything, remember it has been almost 5 years since I last wrote something.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rurouni Kenshin, though in my deepest and darkest and desiring dreams, I make-believe I own Battousai and Co., so someone smack me.

To the Reviewers:

Reignashii: Thanks for the welcome back! I know it has been a long time. Granted I took the care of experience to learn something (or a few) from this somewhat unwelcome hiatus. I actually received my iPhone 4 a few months ago after it launched, magically went into itunes, and typed in "Kenshin". I found several podcasts from Meiji Tales, and yelled "FUCK YEAH" off the top of my head. I started listening to all of the podcasts, and decided it was time to come back, or at least make a miserable try. I don't even know what's going to happen. Talk about an all-knowing author...

Flaming Amber: Yes, Kenshin is an idiot. Even though we all love that idiot! I'm still trying to write comedy, or at least make some things funny. Depends on my mood sometime. I know some OOC-ness will abound, but maybe more with Ken-errr-Battousai's part. Again, who knows. I don't have a set idea of where I am going with this, but have ideas nonetheless. Thanks for your review. Based on you bio you sound like someone who will keep authors in check, applying constructive criticism where necessary-a reviewer I love to see!

Meeples, Clar, and chrispecks: Thanks for your time and attention!

******Surfaces**

******Chapter Two**

* * *

By the time dinner ended, _both_ appointed freeloaders Yahiko and Sanosuke settled with bulging stomachs. Though dinner had been another modest meal, whenever the redhead made it, things just seemed that much better, life tastier, or at _least_ another day went by without the possibility of poisoning from Kaoru. A tinge of unsettling discomfort passed over Sanosuke momentarily-he felt bad that neither of the two left food for the passionate kenjutsu instructor, and was mentally smacking himself for being selfish. He took a second to think before coming to a conclusion that Kenshin would be more than willing to whip something up if she was indeed hungry.

Sano twiddled with the fish bone between his clenched teeth, taking the time and comfort to rub his belly. He flicked his brown eyes in Yahiko's direction who in turn gave a questioning look as there was no sign of either Kaoru or Kenshin.

"She's probably on her monthly-"

"Don't even go there, Yahiko!" Sano argued irately. "We just ate a ton, and I really don't need to hear the sick things you fantasize about!"

"What was that?" Yahiko rose to his feet, his chin jetting out, defiantly challenging the ex-gangster.

Sanosuke smiled at him, and the kid just shook his head. "You need to hold that tongue of yours, and learn that life isn't all about arguing, Yahiko. I have never known a more indignant child in all of Tokyo than yourself."

"What are you trying to say, bird-head?" The conversation was definitely going in different directions, and Sanosuke looked rather drunk off the food, the effects of his consumed sake from much earlier dying down in its potency.

"Now that you are up, I guess that means you volunteer to finish Kenshin's mess."

"Just what in the heck are you talking about now? You never make sense; you are only coherent when that stomach of yours growls."

Sano winced at that. But maybe he deserved it. "Just get a move on with those dishes; they ain't gonna wash themselves."

"Why do I have to get stuck with the dishes? I cleaned up the whole training hall earlier today! And besides, you are the one who never pays up!"

"Consider it training-you clean up after people to grow some respect." Yahiko just snorted at the comment, Sano adding: "I'm stuffed." It was no use in trying to win a battle with words between the two, and so Yahiko took the care of experience to sigh and sulked away in the direction of the sink. He looked up at the massive hill of various utensils; to the pot that was burned earlier that day-damn Kaoru for _burning_ miso soup-to the wooden cutting board, it was no wonder Kenshin took his time cleaning up after meals. It was just too laborious with so many dishes littering the small sink.

"Why isn't Kenshin doing the dishes? I mean why do _I_ have to do it!" Yahiko huffed with a frown, his nose curling in distaste. He approached the looming heap of grossness with caution and pulled out a couple of bowls. The heap fell mercilessly on Yahiko.

"How the hell should I know? You act like you're the one in this whole dojo that cleans up everything. The truth is you don't do anything at all, let alone perfect your swordsmanship," Sano responded.

Holding back his demeanor, Yahiko ignored Sano for the time being and brushed away at the invisible dirt adorning his hakama. Reaching for a washcloth and some soap, he scrubbed the first bowl in a manner he was soon to employ upon the now snoozing Sanosuke. Yahiko placed the bowl on a wooden drying rack. He looked for any sign of Kenshin's whereabouts, any noise, any voices throughout the hall.

A good half hour passed since Kenshin left the two to check up on Kaoru, and the man never returned to finish his food. Yahiko frowned; there had to be something going on. And he wanted to get to the bottom of things.

It made no sense why Kaoru was acting out of character earlier. It was rather strange that she even allowed for such name calling, and rude commentary from the taller man who was now snoring, a good film of drool trickling down his cheek. Yahiko felt sick to the core, and ignored the hideous sight behind him. From day one, both Yahiko and Kaoru marred each other as enemies to an extent, though it was not uncommon for the two to get along on a day to day basis. She _was_ his assistant master to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, _and_ the person who took him in. Even then, Yahiko would be among the first by her side in whatever situation. It was just odd that neither Kenshin nor Kaoru came back to announce all is well.

Yahiko trudged over Sano's sleeping form, wiping his brow with the material of his gi. He slid the shoji to the courtyard open, the cool night wind enveloping his sweating form. The birth of night was brilliant, with the day skies a blur of reds and blues and purples. As he made for the line to hang the damp washcloth, his attention was caught by a distant thud ringing through the hall. He rushed toward the source of the sound, the washcloth a carcass on the brown dirt.

Yahiko found himself before Kaoru's room, but he didn't have the heart to barge in as his usual self and decided to leave her be. Kenshin was probably in there, and for the better of the situation, was probably talking some sense into Kaoru. He did however, for a brief moment, press his ear against the thin paper wall and listened for voices. None were heard. He turned and headed back to where Sano lay asleep. The kid smirked-if only Ayame and Suzume were here to bare witness to the upcoming masterpiece he was going to bestow upon the rooster-head's face.

* * *

Kenshin had let an awkward silence blanket between the two for sometime now, his eyes slightly hooded by his burnished copper bangs. Kaoru, in juxtaposition, still remained huddled over, her arms cradling her legs; she had not once met his stark gaze, reminding herself that the amber in his eyes may very well still be there. Interestingly enough, she was_ curious_, was verily _intrigued_ at the very least with this part of Kenshin. But to ask her whether or not she was scared would be outright silly-Kenshin had only allowed Battousai to seethe when in battle a few times, his hard stare and cold eyes replicating the death he once promised.

What struck Kaoru a dumfounded individual was, why, out of all things now, would Kenshin be the once legendary manslayer? One thing she did conclude, was that his presence was ominous: she could feel his dominating aura-one that could have frightened even the most seasoned of assassins-and she knew this, she was far greater at reading ki than the naked eye. This just wasn't a very sound situation. His heated stare probably did the most damage to her at most, as she was still frozen over in fear, an inanimate lump on the ground.

Kenshin's patience was wearing thin. Kaoru could feel his edginess, and a slight shift in his ki. Kenshin told himself he was not about to play this game, and wanted some answers. He took a purposeful step in Kaoru's direction, his formation as quiet and graceful as a cat. He was closing the distance when she let her imagination get the better of her. And in her realization, she became drunk with motion, passionately throwing her head up.

He stopped in his tracks, only to be met with bright sapphire eyes; there was an arrayed mixture of emotions playing on her pretty countenance. Kenshin placed fear and anger on the top of the list, both emotions entwined, dancing melodically in her beautiful blue orbs. He couldn't help but afford her a small smile. But being in shadow didn't give Kaoru a chance to see his smirk. He couldn't believe she was scared. Again he paused, still as a statue.

"What do you want from me?" Kaoru could barely muster up courage to speak, and her words were more crackled and soft than she wanted. "You aren't here to _kill _me, are you? Battousai, the Manslayer."

Kenshin's slight amusement left his visage, and now Kaoru received justification from his amber eyes that the calm wanderer was not hither. Was she _really_ that dense, or was it conclusive to say she was _that_ scared of the man before her. _Kill her?_ Kenshin slapped around mentally. _Why would I?_

He ignored her childish words, and took a tentative hand to brush at her cheek. He had never realized how soft her skin was, even as Rurouni, in all of the times he had saved her, protected her, or was even bashed to a pulp of nothingness by her. In response, she flinched. Kenshin could feel the wet of her tears staining her face, and he growled. "You are hurt..." It was an artless question, but at the very least were his first formed words in what seemed an eternity.

Kaoru shook her head.

"I hurt you. I made you cry." She did not want to meet eyes, his stare penetrating even deeper. But she couldn't stand listlessly either, and this man-the same wanderer she had fallen for, and the once murderous shadow assassin of the Ishin Shishi all bundled up into one scorching mess-was starting to become rather impatient. "Why?"

"Why _what_?" The man's use of few words was getting to Kaoru. She mentally jotted down that Kenshin had not removed his hand from her cheek, and was finding her chin between his calloused fingers. At first, his touch was soft, gingerly tracing the small stream her tears had formed; and now, he was too firm. It almost hurt Kaoru, and she gave him a heated look. "You are starting to hurt me, Kenshin."

"I asked a question."

"So I have noticed!"

"Well, then, why?"

This was becoming a serious bout of nothing, and Kaoru started to think whether or not it was indeed Battousai's sword that did the most damage during the Bakumatsu, or if it was his boring, stoic, lack-of-seriousness persona. All in all, he was still Himura Kenshin. And there would be hell to pay for his insolence-in fact, there would be hell to pay just for how oblivious the man was!

In abject annoyance, Kaoru shook free from Kenshin's hold. She took a menacing hand to smack the man in front of her, a loud "Kenshin, you idiot!" leaving her pretty lips. She could have sworn she would make contact, her swing meant to slug him right on his cross-shaped scar, but she found her fist in a vice-like hold. Kenshin's gold gaze was blank, unreadable. Kaoru took the time to search his eyes. They were beautiful. The very rare times she had ever witnessed him turn back to Battousai lasted only minutes, the Rurouni always bringing Himura Kenshin back to the wanderer.

She grit her teeter in vexation, grinding them together. How dare he? How dare he block her punch? Sure, he had immobilized her right arm, but she still had her left, and she made another attempt-sheepish though it was-to punch him. Her movements were premature; Kenshin stopped her several inches from his face. That tinge of mirth adorned his eyes once again.

Kenshin smiled; Kaoru stammered.

She gave him a quizzical look, only to be pushed back gruffly against the wall. Kenshin had plastered both of her hands on either side of her head, his hard, chiseled chest sandwiching her to the uncomfortable wooden wall behind.

"You really have some nerve, don't you, _Kaoru_?"

She found herself speechless, but matched his gaze with determined eyes.

_There he goes again, that different speech pattern..._she inwardly announced, noting the lack of formalities the wanderer used. But Kenshin just smiled.

"I asked a question, and likewise, I do expect _some_ answer," he whispered, his breath hot on her face, his red hair a delicate feather whipping ever so lightly at her nose. She almost sneezed.

"Is this some sick joke, Kenshin?"

"When it comes to your happiness, and your sorrow, it's no joke. _I_ certainly don't like to see you cry, especially when I may be the root cause to all of it."

Kaoru japed, her arms still held at either side of her head, and the man still dangerously close, pressed against her.

"I get it, you're just messing with me, and I am in some awkward dream! I know I didn't eat dinner yet, and have been out of it for the last few days, and I guess it does me justice to say I am losing my head! Sanosuke gave me some of that-what is it called? Beer? That Western drink? _That's_ what it is-"

"This really isn't a laughing matter."

He released one of her hands, and she let it snake down her side with a hard thud echoing the now silent room.

"Ken-Kenshin?"

"Mmm," he purred with a slight nod, raising his free hand to touch her cheek, reveling in the feel of her soft alabaster flesh.

"_Ba_-_Battousai_?"

He nodded again. "Mhm."


End file.
